Fusing As One
by musiclife9512
Summary: Riley and Zane drabbles. changed from a oneshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first time writing fan fiction so please go easy on me. I am a big fan of Degrassi and Zane and Riley have always been my favorite characters. This is intended to be a one-shot but might add on later. Enjoy Degrassi lovers!

* * *

Riley waited in his car nervously as he waited for Zane to finish getting ready for their official date. It it was all planned out, a dinner and a dvd at Riley's but Riley had something else in mind for Zane. He was just happy that they decided to get back together after the Bachelors action. Riley had asked him to be his boyfriend at the end of the paid for "date"

*_Flashback_*

"_Zane?" Riley looked in Zane's deep chocolate brown eyes that attracted Riley to him the first day they met. _

"_Yes?" _

"_well I was thinking that since the date is going so well…that maybe we could try again.. You know dating?" Zane's eyes narrowed slightly "why? You were too ashamed to be seen with me before but now you want to date me? Why should I give you a second chance?" Riley grabbed his hand and whispered "Zane, I like you…a lot. More than I have ever liked anyone I have ever known. Please. Give us another chance?" Zane fought a grin and growled "you are stubborn and pigheaded…and I couldn't love you more" and pressed his lips to Riley's. It was soft and warm and familiar and they melted into it _

"_You're on probation."_

_*end of flashback"_

So here was Riley waiting on his spiky haired beauty to finished getting ready. The deal was that Riley was to prove he was ready for a real relationship with Zane and that he wasn't ashamed of it. Riley was ready to do anything to make it up to Zane.

Zane finally appeared out of his apartment with a big grin on his face, flashing his perfect white teeth. He wore a brown button down that made his eyes pop and worn out jeans and his hair was extra spiky. He was beautiful. "Hey sexy!" riley cooed to the Asian descendent. Zane grinned again and shook his head

"You're trying really hard aren't you?

"You bet. I'm on probation remember?"

" Of course" Zanes' eyes were shining brightly "well lets get this show on the road."

When they got there, Zane's eyes were filled with tears of happiness. This was the nicest thing Riley had ever done for him. It was true, Riley was trying hard to get Zane back. "We're at a carnival?" Riley smiled " yea well I know you have always wanted to go to one and-" he was cut off by Zanes sweet lips crushing his. They melted again. "You're amazing you know that?" Riley laughed "well I try and Zane punched his shoulder lightly for ruining the moment. They both hopped out of the car and headed for the sweet smells of popcorn and cotton candy and the screams and laughter.

They rode almost all the rides, saving the Ferris Wheel the last because Riley was scared to death of heights, which amused Zane. He didn't understand how a strapping QB1 was acting like a little girl. "No Zane, please don't make me do this."

"Riley you have no reason to be afraid of this. I would never let you fall. Ever."

"Promise?"

"promise."

The date had continued to go well. Riley had caught Zane looking at a big brown teddy bear that was hanging above the milk bottle toss and he knew that he couldn't resist getting Zane anything he wanted. He went up to the stand and said, " ill take three balls, please." Zane grinned his trademark smile, he knew what Riley was doing. Riley hit the three milk bottles in one try and pointed to the big teddy bear and said, " I want this one." He offered the bear to

Zane, who grabbed it and kissed Riley on the cheek "I love it. Thank you so much."

"why did you want it so much"

Zane giggled sheepishly "it remind me of you. Suppose to be all tough and scary but really sweet and cute. Just like you" Riley blushed at his words. "well it was my pleasure. Are you ready to go?' Zane nodded and walked toward the car, gabbing Riley's hand " I had a really good time tonight, Riles. You were great."

"So am I off probation?" Zane crushed his lips to his once again but this time it was different. It was like they were fusing together as one, like they were never going to part their lips from each other ever again. It ended far too soon. "Yes."

* * *

So was it good, bad, okay? Review pretty please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi there! Well I know I said it was going to be a one-shot but I couldn't leave this couple alone, so I changed it to drabbles because I have more in store for them and the stories are on different subjects. So I apologize on my part. Enjoy!**

* * *

His fingers felt like satin against Zane's skin. His lips felt like fire against his. They were suppose to be watching "The Blind Side", the football movie Riley had insisted on watching, but a brush of the shoulders turned into a hot makeout session. "I love you, Zane" Zane's eyes flew open as he heard the three words that heave been hanging on the tip of his tongue for weeks. He knew he felt Riley made his knees go weak and how he melted him with his words or how his kisses and his touch made feel on fire. He knew that was, for him at least. He had no idea what riley felt because he kept a lot of them bottled inside.

"I love you too, Riley."

"Y-you do?" Riley stuttered

"of course I do. You're so sweet and loving. How cant love you?" Riley shook his head

"That's not me at all. You're amazing and I don't deserve you" Zane narrowed his eyes and nipped at Riley's neck

"Ow! What was that for?" Riley exclaimed

"That's for thinking you aren't good enough for me! You are beautiful, inside and out, you are funny and kind and sweet. You are perfect! Don't ever doubt yourself like that" Zane kissed the bite mark that was lingering on Riley's skin and whispered in his ear " I love you, baby." And tangled his fingers through those dirty blond curls " I'm sorry. I just hate it when you put yourself down like that. It feels like…you don't even want to be with me." Zane hid his face in Riley's neck while Riley rubbed his back soothingly

"That's not true at all. I do know and accept that I am gay, but I am trying to comprehend it."

" I understand. It gets confusing but it gets easier to say and accept what you are."

"Zane, I-" Zane cut him off with a loving kiss "That's not what I meant. Now, can we watch this movie you have been dying to watch" Zane smirked at him. "Hey, the reviews were great and Tim Mcgraw looks sexy." Riley said matter of fact. Zane giggle "yea right. He is scruffy and too old." Riley raised one eyebrow "You'll pay for that, little boy" and tackled Zane off the couch, giggling and wrestling, Tim Mcgraw forgotten

* * *

**A/N: So was it alright? Review pleasse**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello Degrassi lovers! I loved the season finale, though Riley and Zane didn't make prom king and king * pouts * anyway, I wanted to write some of it in their point of view because they only had like one line! How ridiculous is that? Lol. I'll stop talking now and get on with it

The casino theme night dance was turning into a disaster. As soon as Principal Simpson said that the school was on lockdown because some stupid kid had brought a knife to school. Riley feared the worst. Zane had gone to the bathroom and he still had not returned. It hadn't been long at all, but he was becoming paranoid. He was beginning to see in his mind the first time he saw Zane in yoga class to their first kiss at the LGBT mixer, flashed of Zane's sparkling brown eyes and his lips stretching into his perfect smile

"What's all the commotion about?

The familiar, perfect voice broke through Riley's memories and he looked p to see Zane, looking absolutely stunning in his black suit and spiky hair that was going every single direction, looking confused and his eyes franticly searching for Riley. Riley hopped up from his seat and almost jumped Zane. "Baby, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Riley crying into his shoulder "Someone brought a knife…and you were in the bathroom a-and." He sobbed. Zane rubbed his back " "it's alright, Riles. I'm right here."

"I know…I just love you so much. I couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting you." Zane kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Riley gently. " I love you too. I think the dance is officially over." Riley laughed and sniffed "No time for one last dance?" Zane laughed with him. Music was surpringly still playing. Zane grabbed Riley's left hand and but his right hand on the small of Riley's back. They began to slowly move to the music

But Darling

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere _

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

As they continued to dance, Riley whispered in Zane's ear "Can this be our song?"

Zane smiled "We'll dance to the rooftops every time it plays" and pressed his lips to his, listening to the soft lyrics of Paramore playing softly in the background

A/N: yea I know it was a little short and they always are, but I will write a long one soon. So was it good? Review pretty please with a Zane on top?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: another update! Wow this all is pouring out! I am getting a little writers block and if you have any ideas, speak up and ill write it, mostly. I like reviews so please at the end of the page, there is that button and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ill see at the bottom.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still."

"Quit poking at it! It's a nose bleed, not a scab."

Riley and Zane had decided to go to the park to play catch and the ball had decided to connect with Riley's nose, causing it gush blood. They rushed back home and into the bathroom where they were at the very moment. Riley was sitting on the toilet, Zane kneeling in front of him, wiping blood gently from his face with a wet washcloth.

"It hurts." Riley moaned.

"I know, babe. I am really sorry that I threw the ball at your face."

"It was an accident, nothing to be sorry for." Riley suddenly grinned mischievously then grimaced in pain.

"What?"

"Will you sing to me? My mom use to sing to me when I would skin my knee or bump my head and I would feel so much better."

Zane furrowed his eyebrows and whispered " Riley, I-"

"Pretty, pretty please?" he pouted those pink lips and Zane caved. "No laughing."

And he began to sing.

You've got a smile so brightYou know you could've been a candle

_I'm holding you so tight_

_You know you could've been a handle_

_The way you swept me off my feet_

_You know you could've been a broom_

_The way you smell so sweet_

_You know you could've been some perfume_

_Well you could've been anything that you wanted to and I could tell_

_The ways you do the things you do._

When Zane finished, he grinned sheepishly. "So…how does that nose feel now?"

Riley snickered " never better." He threw his arms around Zane and leaned in for a kiss. They made out for a while till Zane accidentally bumped nose with Riley

"Ouch!" he howled

Zane gently kissed his nose and whispered "Sorry."

"You know what else my mom would do?"

"What?"

"She would give me a lap dance."

Zane smacked his arm "Oh shut up!"

A/N: So did you like it? The song used was The Way You Do the Things You do by The Temptations. It's a great song and I thought It fit well, don't you? Send me some love and review pretty please :))


End file.
